Vicissitudes of Fate
by Cariyaga
Summary: A teenage girl, starting on her journey, finds herself flung headfirst into a deific game of chess. The prize? Her life, and those of her friends. Chapter Two up. A pokémon or, pokemon story, for those of you using the search function.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

Hiya. I'm really not doing so well on my other fic, so I decided to try a journeyfic; I haven't been able to come up with much for the other, without having something to go off of, so... Here we go!

PS: I'll be using dashes (--) to separate sections, instead of horizontal rulers. They're too unwieldy, and I'm too lazy.

--

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

If only it was just some visitor, and nothing more.

--

I was running. From what, I didn't know. I just knew that if I stopped, that I would be gone. Surrounding me was a copse, of sorts. The farther into the grove I went, the more delapidated the trees became, eventually bare of all their leaves. Few bits of grass that there were, were brown and dying. The roots seemed to chase my feet as I moved, voiceless screams forming and collapsing deep within my throat. The foreboding wood closed in upon me, leaving but a single small path to head through. There was no choice in the matter; I had to go in. Suddenly, it happened. I lay sprawled out on the ground, the roots closing in around my arms, their vicious claws scratching me.

_Gla... Gla... _Glameow_!_

I awakened in a cold sweat as the family's Glameow's claws dug into my arm, his eyes filled with concern. "Th-thanks, Gen. I... owe ya one, buddy," I said shakily, still recovering from the nightmare. He merely cleaned his claws of my blood, back to his normal self; unemotional and withdrawn. I wouldn't have it any other way. Pulling him close to me, much to his disdain, I kissed him on the head, earning an irritated look from him.

Shaking my head, I looked around for the digital clock, which read _4:04_, in large bold letters made for a grandmother to be able to see easily in the black of night. _Great,_ I thought, _Too late to go back to sleep, too early to get up._ Get up I did, though. Moaning about it would do no good. I touched the lamp aside my bed thrice, lighting it to its brightest, dispelling the shadows of the morn and revealing the facets of my plain room. A brown oak dresser sat beneath an unadorned mirror on the wall, showing myself.

I dressed sensibly, unlike many of the other drama-queen teenagers my age. The previous night, I had put on the day's clothes in advance, preparation for the big day. I wore long green jeans with pockets aplenty, for protection from any offending foliage. That would have been useful in my dream. My equicolored, loosely fitting vest covered a long-sleeved brown sweatshirt. My brown hair, ear-length, was extremely short for that of a girl, but I didn't care. It would just get in the way if I let it grow out. It framed my blue eyes, positioned above something more similiar to a beak than to a nose.

_Tic, tic, tic... tic, tic, tic..._

A strange tapping sound distracted me from my self-examination as I went over to the window, opening it up to see nothing unusual. "Must have just been a Hoothoot, tapping at the window...," I mumbled to myself, turning around to step downstairs. Perhaps it was good that I was awakened so early. It wouldn't hurt to get an early start on such a big day as this.

The Glameow was already down there, situated at the feet of the stairs, his golden eyes staring back up at me in silence. "That stopped creeping me out a long time ago, Gen," I spoke softly in fear of waking my dad, known to be a light sleeper. In direct contradiction of my tone, he responded with a loud "Meow!" No doubt that pokémon were just as intelligent as humans were. Probably moreso than _some_ humans.

I trudged over to the refridgerator once I had ascertained that my father was still asleep, getting milk and some cereal, eating it without tasting it. I may as well have been swallowing wet cardboard for all the enjoyment I got out of it. More interested was I in what the Professor would have that year. I didn't plan on going for the Pokémon League like most youths did. I wasn't actually sure what I wanted to do. Perhaps I would become a researcher. After all, I was very interested in pokémon themselves...

_Tap, tap, tap... tap, tap, tap..._

This time from the front door came the incessant rapping. I stalked over to the door, yanking it wide and beginning, "Whoever you are, I wish you would stop this!" I suddenly realized that there was no one there. That did not prevent a response.

There was a repetitive hard sound I realized was laughter in some corner of my mind as a voice came into another, "_For now, yes... You will do great things, my child. Go on your journey, then. Perhaps one day we shall meet... In person. For now, farewell...,"_ Its... His? voice slowly quieted as he went on until the last word, when I slumped to the floor. Was I hallucinating? But... It was so real...

"Gla..._Meow_!" came the voice of the family cat behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Fine, I'll go, before you wake up Dad!" I whispered harshly, quickly putting on my brown boots and heading out the door. I refused to think of what the voice might have been.

--

Yes, I realize it ended rather abruptly. I may change that later. For now, it is as it is. I'm sure some of you might guess who our mysterious figure is...

As usual, let me know of anything I can do better, including typos. Yes, I invented a word; Equicolor.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

Expect philosophical comments like that often. It may or may not have any relation to the story.

--

Sometimes, all you can do is your best. Sometimes, that isn't good enough. It's times like those that you need friends to lean on.

--

**Natalie POV**

My hands shook from excitement as I walked about that early morning. I would _finally_ be leaving this boring town. All but forgotten was the telepathic message. Perhaps I should have suspected something as it slipped into a dark corner of my mind. I didn't, though.

I stepped toward the back forests of our small rural thorp, populated by hardly eighty people. It was only recognized as a town because of the long-time resident, Professor Birch. Otherwise, it would probably be part of the slightly-larger-town to the North, Oldale.

Seemingly from nowhere came a blue-black blur followed by two black ones. _What is this?,_ I thought, _International blur day? _Behind me cowered a pokémon. In the lack of morning light, its features were smudged together, though its colors were obvious. It was black and blue, with wide crimson eyes. I had a suspicion on what it was, but that would have to wait for when I could more properly examine the poor thing.

Following it were two fairly large black creatures of a pack mentality, obviously predators. I lashed out with my right foot, catching one of them in the side. Knocked by several feet, it somehow remained standing despite that. When the other charged me, I knew I was in trouble. It's jaw opened wide as it lunged forward...

To be met with a shockwave of blinding white light. Blinking rapidly to clear my vision, I found myself staring at two unconscious pokémon. _That certainly decides it...,_ I thought to myself, looking down to see my charge gleaming with sweat. Without thinking that it might be wild, I leaned down and picked up the poor creature. It... He, she?... didn't struggle at all, settling easily into my arms to be held like a baby would. Before going anywhere, I gently caressed his (I had decided that he may as well be a he than an it) frail young body to calm him down. It seemed to work; His breathing slowed and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Rest well, little one...," I murmured softly as I turned about. A light was on in the most notable building among the relative few. Breathlessly, I said, "Professor Birch... Maybe he can help!" Careful not to awaken the pokémon I carried, I rushed to his laboratory. I leaned back against the doors, pushing one in. His lab certainly wasn't your stereotypical variety. There was hardly a metal fixture anywhere; Featured on all the walls were posters displaying information about pokémon native to the area, and the floors, in the Professor's own joke, were a glossy birch. The only sign of technology was a simple computer console at a desk near the front.

"Is that you, Nat?", a voice echoed through the room, using my nickname. It startled me; I didn't see anyone in the room. I didn't show it, though, as that would involve waking the pokémon I was carrying. The Professor stepped out from an unseen corner of the room, carrying an oddly colored pokéball. "Ah! You found her! Come into my office..." So it was a female.

"Um, sir... This is the only room here," I observed somewhat drily.

"Why, yes, yes it is! Just take a seat," Professor Birch gestured to a table, replying jovially, though more quietly than he normally was, likely for the sake of the creature I held. Or maybe for the sanity of the neighbors, at this unholy hour.

I sat across from him at the table, laying the pokémon gently along the table. Thankfully, his lab wasn't like those awful restaraunts with a light above every table. "Sir... This is a Riolu, isn't it?"

The professor looked up from his examination of the creature, smiling, delighted and surprised, "Why, yes, it is, Natalie. How did you know? They're extremely rare in their native Sinnoh, and quite literally unheard of here."

I blushed slightly, replying, "Well, sir, I've always been interested Riolu, and Lucario, since I heard of them... Oh, about seven years ago." At his somewhat confused gaze, I clarified, "That was around the time that the Sinnoh-native pokémon were added to the rest of the Pokédexes. I found out about them on the internet; There's a Pokédex online for those of us without one. On your computer, in fact. Not that you ever use it." I told him of what happenstance had caused our meeting.

He nodded, somewhat distracted by his examination. "Well... She seems to be alright; Only a few tiny scratches that I can see, probably from running through the woods. She's asleep, probably from exertion and the Force Palm attack that she used." Upon looking up to see my flabbergasted look, he chuckled softly, "You don't get to be a Pokémon Professor without having some experience in the results of attacks. Also..." He pulled from his pocket the pokéball, presenting it to me. Its top was black, the middle band and button white, while the bottom was green. "This is her pokéball. She doesn't like to be in it, though."

I looked closely at the strangely pigmented pokéball; It was like none I'd seen before. Past it, the Professor rolled his eyes expressively, reaching across the Riolu to set it in front of me. I realized suddenly what he was doing. "S-sir...?"

He smiled kindly at me. "I can see that you love pokémon. That much is obvious. I hadn't planned on doing any research on her. I'll leave that work to the other Professors. She's taken well to you or she would never have stopped. That Riolu... I'm not sure what happened to her. I found her one day hiding behind a tree, cradling that pokéball in her hands. She's been an enigma to me since. She's quite shy; still she hasn't opened up to me. If she would to anyone, it would be to you."

"Professor... Thank you. I know you don't give praise idly," I replied, tears glistening within my eyes though they did not fall. I truly was grateful to him. Looking down upon the Riolu, I immediately thought again. If the pokémon didn't want to come with me, I wouldn't make it.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't have given her to you if I didn't know you well enough to know you wouldn't... Oh, never mind. I'll see if I can find you a Pokédex."

"Um...Sir?"

He interjected, "Back to that 'Sir' nonsense again, I see."

A small smile creeped its way onto my face. "There's no other way to address you. You're one of the leading researchers in your field-- No pun intended-- And treat pokémon with as much, or more, respect as you do people."

He blushed as he turned around, handing me a blue Pokédex. Its model was less familiar to me than the one I was used to. "This is a Sinnoh-region National Dex. It contains information on all known pokémon. Professors have several copies of each version available to them, so don't worry about the inconvenience. I figured you would want it so you would have information on the little one, there."

Many people thought the Professor had his head in the clouds. None of them knew him as well as I. "Thank you, Sir."

Before he could respond, a stirring came from the table in front of me. The Riolu blinked its eyes sleepily as it realized where it was. "It seems our friend has awoken," The Professor said, stating the obvious.

Ordinarily, I would have responded sarcastically to such a statement. This time, though, the Riolu had my full attention. I simply waited, content to see how the creature would respond. I did not have long to wait. It's nearly impossible to describe in words what I felt. It was as if there was another entity within my mind, radiating emotions and feelings similiar to my own, and yet so different. Curiosity was foremost, overpowering, among those emanations, tainted by a tone of fear. I spoke softly and soothingly, "There's no need to be afraid, little one." There. A feeling of cautious happiness came from the Riolu. "Do you have a name?" I asked of her; A head nodded jerkily in reply. "That's a bit of a problem. Professor, do you have any psychic pokémon?"

"Ah... I do, Natalie. Gem, if you would?" At first I was confused. _Who was he talking to_? But from the same corner he been in moments earlier came a dainty purple feline, recognized as an Espeon. The Espeon looked to between the three of us and shuddered slightly. "Yes, it is her who I would like you to help. I would be forever in your debt, milord, Gem," He ended with a dramatic sweep of his arms and a bow that I was only just able to keep myself from bursting out laughing due to. That for which he was named glowed a soft red before fading.

"Well?" I asked the Professor, hoping that his pokémon had communicated with him.

"His Grace, Gem, says that the Riolu's name is Serena." 'His Grace' flicked his two-pronged tail in annoyance at the Professor's antics, before vanishing back into the corner. For being called 'The Sun Pokémon', he sure seemed to like the dark a lot. Professor Birch interrupted my thoughts, saying, "Don't worry, he's always like that."

I turned back to face the bemused Riolu, who still hadn't uttered a syllable, asking her, "Would you like to come with me?" A genuine aura of happiness came out from Serena; The last bit of fear evaporated, to be replaced by a slight bit of trepidation. What I wouldn't have given to know what caused it to distrust humans...

I squeaked, surprised, as Serena, jumped onto my shoulder. "Do you like it up there?" It seemed that this was _20 Questions._ She nodded in affirmation; Though I couldn't see it, I could _feel_ it. "Well, Sir, I'd better be going. If my father finds me out this early, he'll be worried. And I'd like to introduce Serena to our Glameow."

He nodded. "You can figure out the 'Dex on your own; I have my number set in it, in case you ever need to call me."

"Thanks again, Professor. Well, are you ready to go, Serena?" I felt her affirmation again. Raising my hand in farewell, I stepped out the door.

As I walked back to what not forty minutes earlier had been my home, I examined more throughly the emanations Serena projected. It felt as if our very souls, what made us who we were, touched. It was very disconcerting. Had Professor Birch felt the same way? He hadn't mentioned anything of the sort, and he would have...

Quite suddenly, I found myself staring down the now-imposing entryway to the house. Thrusting aside my pent-up emotions, I opened the door.

I realized why I was so trepidatious. This was the day I would leave.

_Bu-thump. Bu-thump. Bu-thump._ My heart beat in time with the steps that echoed down the hallway.

"I knew this day would come soon, Natalie," a light baritone voice came from the hallway. I almost collapsed at the sound of my father's voice. "I have everything ready for you. Who is that cutie there?"

I smiled, relieved that he knew of my plans and endorsed them. Serena pulled herself taller at the praise. I chuckled, "Thanks, Dad. This is Serena. She's a--"

"A Riolu. I keep track of research as well as you or the Professor do," He interrupted. "I won't bother asking how you got her."

"I'll tell you, anyway. It would eat at you for weeks if I didn't," I said, before reciting the tale for the second time that morning.

--

As always, it ends rather suddenly. I didn't describe Natlie's father for a reason. We shall be changing POV next time 'round. Can you guess to whom?


	3. Chapter 2: Alliterative Gambit

-whistles various PMD2 music- God, I love that game. It's one of my favorite games of all time. Eh. Anyway, if you've deigned to read this story, then you absolutely _must _read the works of these amazing authors: Juptile, Buwaro, Dark Magician Girl Aeris, Tracefan, Dragonfree, and lastly, Chaos Githzerai. They're all amazing authors; Their brilliance is that to which I aspire. All of their works can be found both here and on other sites. Alas, though, all good things must come to an end. This foreword being one of which.

Note that it's starting a teensy bit before where we're at.

To use Aeris' catch phrase (Don't keel meh, please!): So let's go!

--

_I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams  
Are a heart beat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel, I will feel eternity  
_

--

**_Serena POV_**

_"Who is this girl?"_, I thought to myself as she kicked a Mightyena-- A _Mightyena_!-- in the side just to save me, when she could as well have run away. The other one, though... The other one went after her; It would have killed her. I had to stop it, but I didn't know what I could have done.

My hands thrust themselves in front of me, as if of their own volition, and I felt a strange sensation. I concentrated on it, and suddenly from my hands erupted a white blast, followed by darkness. I knew no more.

--

I blinked slowly, my eyes sagging with the effort it took to keep them open. _"Am I dead?" _I mentally asked. "_No, wait..."_ There was the lass who'd saved me. I had saved her, too, hadn't I? I guess we were even, then. I finally looked around. There was the strange man I was familiar to with her. He had taken me in and fed me. I was grateful for that... But it didn't help me find out what happened to me. I could only remember bits and pieces from before he found me.

"There's no need to be afraid, little one," the girl said. I don't know why, but her saying that made me happy. "Do you have a name?" I nodded briefly, tilting my head slightly, wondering how she would tell what my name was. That was one of the few things I remembered. Quickly, I snapped out of my reverie as a purple feline creature came from the corner. Before I could blink, I felt something like a probe in my mind. I tried to fight back, but couldn't.

A voice, not my own, chuckled in my head, "_You're surprisingly well-suited to this, young Riolu. You might one day be able to use telepathy. What's your name?"_

Startled at the swift change in subject, my mental voice stuttered, "_M-me? I'm... Serena."_

_"Serena... A beautiful name. I am Gem. Do not hesitate to call on me if you so need,"_ Abruptly, the link was cut Why hadn't I seen Gem before? After all, I'd been at "Professor"'s place for a few days...

"His grace, Gem, says that the Riolu's name is Serena," the "Professor" said. Gem flicked his tail playfully before going back into the dark corner where he came from. My head tilted slightly, amused.

"Would you like to come with me, Serena?" I was surprised at the sudden question, but nodded happily; Maybe this would get me closer to finding how I'd come to be here. Besides, I kind of liked... Natalie? On an impulse, my legs sprung from beneath me, landing myself on the human lass's shoulder.

Natalie squealed, surprised at my newfound perch, "Do you like it up there?" I nodded cheerfully in reply. She was a trainer, but she didn't seem like the kind of person that would force me to battle. It was more than a simple gut instinct, though. The elders of my kind, Lucario, are masters of Aura. Even though I might not have such mastery, I still have the ability to sense it, if not see it.

Suddenly, there was a lurching. Natalie was moving toward the door; She waved goodbye. Just before the door closed behind us, I saw Gem come from the shadows, and seemingly wink at me. Only much later would I learn the significance of the act.

I thought back over what had happened so recently. The girl wasn't a bad human. Maybe she would help me find who I was. Suddenly, Natalie stopped. I tilted my head curiously at her, looking at the door. Just as I was about to jump down and open it, myself, she did.

She walked in; To the right, tiled floors and counters, and what Professor refered to as a "Refridgerator" and "Stove". At the end of a short hallway, branching left, right, and straight, was a room with a pair of couches and a table. I couldn't see anything more.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in from the left branch. "I knew this day would come soon, Natalie." It paused, before continuing, "I have everything you'll need. Who's that cutie?" Pulling myself up taller at the praise, one small hand soon gripped tightly a strand of Natalie's hair; She didn't seem to notice, so it must not have hurt.

She laughed briefly, gratefully stating, "Thanks, Dad. This is Serena. She's a--"

Her father interrupted as he stepped out into the little light that the kitchen held. "A Riolu. I keep up with research as well as you or the Professor does. I won't bother asking how you got her."

Natalie replied, "I'll tell you anyway. It would eat at you for weeks if I didn't."

I lost interest in their conversation at this point. Mostly all that they would say would be stuff I already knew.

Jumping down from Natalie's shoulder, I landed lightly on the floor, surprising her slightly as she recounted her tale. I wondered briefly of how my own would end, before wandering off. Finding myself headed into the room I could see from Natalie's shoulder, I glanced around only momentarily before jumping onto the arm of one of the couches. Unfortunately for me, hidden on the inside of it was another feline. I didn't get the chance to investigate further as the shock of seeing it there sent me careening back over the arm of the couch to thunk on the floor. A quiet moan erupted from me. That had _hurt._

There was a quiet chuckle from above me. "Surprised you, did I? No matter. Such a fall isn't enough to cause injury."

I replied, cocking my head at the feline's curious speech pattern, "Maybe not, but it's enough to cause pain. What... are you? I've never seen..."

"A Glameow," the masculine voice interrupted. "But you may call me Cynth. You are...?"

"I'm Serena. You live here?" I shifted uneasily. The Glameow seemed very... haughty.

He sniffed. "Yes. I presume that you are with Natalie? No matter. I will be sleeping. Do not disturb me."

_"Good riddance,"_ I thought, turning back around to see Natalie walking toward me.

She spoke in the human tongue, "I see you've met Cynth. Don't mind him. He's always like that. A good fellow, if a bit brusque... Anyway, Serena, would you like to go for a walk?"

I tilted my head as was my habit, nodding briefly. I clambered up the leg of her pants, along the side of her shirt, coming to rest on her shoulder.

She smiled, saying nothing, but heading out the door, picking up a backpack from the kitchen counter in the mean.

We went into the woods, just walking for a time. After some time, Natalie spoke up, "Serena... I know you said you wanted to come with me, but I want to be sure. I don't want you to feel that you have to." She slid down the bark of a tree to rest at its roots. "If you have second thoughts any time, please... Let me know."

My vision blurred as I landed on the ground in front of her. With my tiny paws, I grasped both her hands and stared her in the eyes.

She understood what had not been spoken. "Serena... Thanks." Nodding solemnly, I climbed back up to her shoulder. She took a deep, shuddering breath before saying, "I guess... I guess we should go now. I've got everything I need. Except a destination. Well, we should probably head to Oldale town first. It's not too far from here. Only about an hour, walking." I nodded, and she started off.

--

True to Natalie's words, we arrived at the town about an hour later by the position of the sun. On the way there, through unspoken agreement we avoided the road, instead heading through the woods. Little happened on the way there, though we got a few fleeting glimpses of some wild pokémon. None of them attacked as did those Mightyena before. In fact, we did see a colony of Seedot as well as some Nuzleaf, where we stopped for a snack.

I asked the pokémon if they minded if I had some berries; They didn't. We kept going after that, finally making it to the town. It was much larger than Littleroot, though I got the feeling that there were almost certainly bigger towns out there. They were at first cautious, even agressive toward Natalie, but eventually warmed up to her. One of the Seedot ran up to her with an Oran on its 'cap' for her.

"I'm going to go to the Pokémart to get some supplies. I think I'd like to go hiking over to Verdanturf," Natalie suddenly said as we entered. The name meant nothing to me. It was just another town. "After the 'Mart, I figure we can head to the Pokécenter. That sound okay with you?"

She was _asking_ me? I shook my head yes.

"By now you should know me better than that. I don't have many friends. You're at the top of the list. You're smarter than many people. Why shouldn't I ask you?"

At this point, I was confused. I hadn't even said anything, and she had known that I was questioning her?

"Wait, you don't know...? I can feel your emotions. I'm not sure why other people can't; I asked my dad if he could, but nope."

That explained that. I guess. I brightened considerably, thinking, _This'll be helpful! _

"'Ats'a spirit!" she cheerily replied in response to my own good cheer. As we went toward the blue-roofed building that Natalie had said was the Pokémart, a man stopped us.

"Here!" he exclaimed, thrusting into Natalie's hands a spray-bottle. "Perchance, 'tis a promotional potion to prompt your going to the Pokémart!

She spoke uncertainly, "Um, thanks, but... I was already planning on going there."

"Perhaps then, this will perpetuate your purchasing of more than paltry goods!" he replied without missing a beat.

I had to stifle a chuckle at the man's diction. Natalie was unable to, bursting out laughing as she continued onwards to the Pokémart, "Okay, then! See you later!"

"In parting, particularly, I must propose thus: Permit myself to have a plenum among our partners."

Of course, by the time he had completed his latest alliterative gambit, Natalie and I had long since made it to the 'Mart. The bells attached to the door rang as we each entered together. There was an argument ongoing between a patron and the cashier.

"Damn it! The price just yesterday was fifty!" the customer yelled out in rage.

"I understand your concern, sir," the cashier stated diplomatically, "But there has been a shortage of shipments of antidotes recently. Due to this, we have had to raise the price accordingly."

The consumer's mouth hung open comically, moving as if to talk before he stormed out, nearly knocking us over as we stepped to the side.

The cashier apologized to us before asking if he could help.

"I plan on hiking over the mountains to Verdanturf. Aside from general supplies, is there anything you can recommend?"

To his credit, he wasn't taken aback, "A sleeping bag if you don't have one. Potions and antidotes; there are some poisonous creatures out there. Ah, yes, and rope. I've found that the one thing travellers always have need of is rope."

Natalie paid him in little slips of paper -- 'Money' -- getting all he spoke of as well as a few things more. She waved farewell as she stepped out the door.

"Hey! Stop!" Someone shouted as we headed back toward the Pokémon Center. Natalie turned around, and we both saw someone obviously older than Natalie by a few years, wearing clothes eerily similiar to Natalie's own; green jeans and vest, as well as brown undershirt. He panted, "I've never... seen a pokémon... like that before."

He seemed genuinely curious about me. I was somewhat suspicious, though; I saw a pokéball on his belt. "You wouldn't have," Natalie reasoned. "Serena is a Riolu. They're exceedingly rare in Sinnoh, much less here. Let me guess; You want to battle, right?"

"Um, no," he stated bluntly. "I don't. It's barbaric. I heard from the shopkeep that you were heading to Verdanturf? I, too, am heading there, and was wondering if you would like some company."

Natalie replied immediately, "If you like." She gestured then to his pokéball, acompannied by a questioning look.

"He is out and will meet us to the north. ...You don't seem to be like most beginning trainers. You dress sensibly. Oh! I apoligize, I have yet to introduce myself. You may call me Henric," he gave his name in a soft tone, that one only a few more feet away would hear little of what was stated.

"My name's Natalie. How... how did you know I'm a beginner?" she asked, seemingly put off by his strange speaking habits. I focused, trying to get a sense of his intentions.

"_It's so annoying, being unable to see Aura like Lucario!"_, I thought to myself. He didn't seem to mean us harm, but there was some underlying motive, but I couldn't tell. _"Well, at the least, we should be safe."_

"You have only one pokéball. Most established trainers have at least two or three. That, and you just told me.," Henric replied, interrupting my thoughts.

"And so the pot calls the kettle black," Natalie shot back with a smirk.

"Very true. Suffice it to say that I don't feel the need to extract pokémon from their homes forcibly. If one wished to come with me, that would be another tale altogether," the obviously experienced elder stated with a serene smile.

Natalie shook her head helplessly, a grin on her face. "Looks like our clothes aren't the only way in which we're similiar. Anyway, I was going to head to the Pokémon Center to tell my father that I made it here alright, and make sure that Serena isn't ill in any way. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course. I shall await your arrival at the north," he replied, nodding briefly before heading off.

Natalie stood there for a few seconds before saying, "What an odd fellow. What do you think of him, Serena?"

I concentrated, projecting positive feelings toward Natalie. She seemed to understand.

"I think so, too. He's... strange, but I think we can trust him."

Now that she had my opinion, she set off toward the Pokémon Center at a slow, calm pace. I scratched the side of my head, curious of the man who'd approached us. I didn't have long to dwell on it, though, as we quickly made it to the Pokémon Center despite our meandering pace. In small towns, everything seemed to be within ten feet of the other.

Two glass doors slid aside as we stepped forward through the threshold. Inside, the floor was tiled white as the walls were painted. It seemed to be fairly small, which made sense, considering the size of the town. On the right was a row of seats next to a door with a red cross above it. On the left was a pair of red couches next to a pine bookcase.

"Welcome to the Oldale Town Pokémon Center. How may I help you," a brown-haired lass at the front desk said with less enthusiasm than might be expected. Her clothes were not Hospital-wear; instead, she wore a bright red t-shirt, baring tanless arms. Her expression belied her tone. She seemed extraordinarily _bored._

Natalie didn't seem surprised by this. "Is there a nurse here?"

Instead of answering, the girl yelled out (rather rudely, I thought), "Miss Carteeeeer!"

From the door on the right came out someone in the more traditional wear; A white hat with the standard red cross and white skorts. Miss Carter's hair was brown of the same shade as the girl's, though her face was much more enthusiastic. "Can I help you two?" she asked in a singsong voice.

Natalie smiled brightly at the improvement in consorts, responding in like, "Yes. I'd like to have a brief check-up for Serena, to make sure she's alright. Also, do you have phones anywhere?"

The nurse directed her to the phones -- the two they had were hidden in a corner -- asking, "Would you like to be with us when I give her a check-up? I know that when I was a trainer, it would have really helped to have some knowledge of medicine other than 'Potion heals, antidote cures poison'."

For once, Natalie was surprised, stuttering out, "Are... Are you sure it's okay with you? Well, okay, then! I'll call my dad first, then, we can have a check-up. "

The nurse, nodded happily, turning about and conversing with the one stuck at the desk while we went to talk to Natalie's father.

--

It seems to me that I always have sudden endings. Interesting.


End file.
